A Royal Monstrosity
by Paul4ever
Summary: What would you do if your love was forbidden? Would you try to find the exception to the many rules and laws? For Bella, life isn't what she chooses. Everything is chosen for her. Even who she can love. It's a struggle to find the loop hole to untie her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys! It's been awhile, I know, but hey I'm back. I've read a lot of stories lately and realized mine were far from up to par. This website has some truly amazing writers. So I'm going to try, key word "try", to be as good as they are. So here we go!**

**A Royal Monstrosity **

**Chapter 1- Forbidden Fruit**

Love.

A word that can be defined and expressed in many ways, but has many differing outcomes. Love can end with happiness, hate, anger, disappointment, rejection, and even sadness. People experience love, talk about, heck, even write stories about it. But what they don't tell you is how you deal with it if you can't express it in any way possible. You're held back from what defines love, what makes it up.

I am one of those people. I am one who has fallen in love, but cannot express it, in fear of being found out by my parents. This has also, in turn, tied me back from telling the person I was so deeply infatuated with. The great knight, Edward Masen.

Being of a fairly high status of society, restricts me from who I am allowed to be with. As a princess, you are expected to be a figurine in a mass of others of your kind. You are a chess piece, a puppet, if you will. You are there simply for looks. Against your will, you are plucked into perfection. No matter how much you protest, you are changed to fit in.

Because of being a princess, I am not allowed to be betrothed to a knight. In this society everyone is set up by their parents, who choose the best suitors. Those suitors must have three necessary attributes: money, public appeal, and respect. Nauseating business, I must say.

But, again, it doesn't matter what I say. In the end, everything will be picked for me. Everything to the color of my casket at my funeral. But I'm pretty sure that has already been planned.

I sigh and look out the window of my study. Of course, who else would I see but a rider and his horse galloping down the road. Edward's home.

I jump to my feet and run down the corridors. I practically sprint down the stairs. I pass the main hall and stop at the door letting the guards open it. I run as soon as I can fit through. Edward stops his horse and climbs off, hopping to the ground with grace. He turns around, and I gasp from his charming features.

His gorgeous bronze hair is windswept from the ride. He's still wearing his armor of silver. I look at his face and see his signature crooked smile. Then I look at his eyes, saving them for last, and instantly get lost in their endless emerald.

I am distracted when he bows and looks up at me, "My lady, what a pleasure it is to see you."

I laugh and he smirks, "Edward, we've talked about this, you don't have to bow to me. And enough with the "my lady", it makes me sound old." I walk up and wrap my arms around his torso, leaning my head on his chest plate. "I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezes slightly, "I missed you, too. It's rough out there, Izzy."

I look up and meet his soft eyes, "I bet."

He smiles softly. Then a look passes his eyes, but as quickly as it appears it leaves.

"Ah, Sir Masen. It's good to see you made it back all in one piece." We both jumped back at my father's voice.

Edward ripped his eyes from mine, his expression turning serious. "It's good to be back, your highness. It's been a long time."

My father nods, "Indeed. Now, stop canoodling with my daughter, and let's go talk about how things are holding up in my study. Shall we?"

Edward blushes, but nods. With that, my father turns on his heel and heads back into the castle. Edward turns his head and smiles, "Farewell, Izzy. I take it, I'll see you for dinner later."

I smiled and nodded.

He throws one last smirk in my direction before walking off after my father.

"Well, it certainly seems like someone has gotten over their infatuation." My nurse, Alice's, voice comes from behind me with a chuckle.

I whip my head around, blushing profusely. "Be quiet."

She merely laughs shaking her head. "Ah, what shall we do? The fair Isabella has fallen for one of the forbidden fruits. Though, if I dare say, he is a rather dashing young lad. And he certainly seems quite taken with you as well."

I look back at her words. "Do you really think so?"

Alice rolls her eyes and laughs, "Are you kidding? It's practically written on his forehead. No, I don't think. I know."

I smile in happiness. But then I frown. "If only my parents could make an exception."

Alice sighs. "Yes, if only. But we all know that will never happen. But it's better to love, then not love at all. Trust me, in the end, it will all work out. You'll see."

So that's what I had to rely on now. Trust. In the end, I knew I wouldn't get my way. I'd be forced into a "suitable" marriage by my parents, but honestly, what could I say to deter them from the Old Laws. It states in the book of the Old Laws:

"Any eligible royal of age must marry another eligible royal of age, otherwise, be mocked, scrutinized, disowned, and forgotten. Therefore, being forced to be a social leper to all those of the kingdom. If necessary, they are to be banished to the forbidden lands. There will be no exception, and it won't be tolerated."

There was no way around the inevitable. There was no way to be with Edward. And absolutely, positively, no exceptions to this matter, whatsoever. It was a monstrosity for the royals. There had been legends that every royal has been told, about a number of royals that were scrutinized for marrying a commoner.

What was I to do if I could never be with the one I truly loved? Would we be the only exception? Could we be it?

"Your highness, we must prepare you for dinner with the king and queen. They have brought another eligible suitor for you tonight. Come, we must dress you in your finest." Alice said grabbing my hand.

I grabbed my skirts with my free hand and followed, willing my mind to steer clear of Edward. All thoughts of getting out of being betrothed, gone.

_Little did I know, that I had a great possibility of being that exception. That is, if tonight doesn't change anything…_

**AN: So there's the first chapter! I know, I know, it's short. But I'm just getting back into the mode of writing again. So review and tell me what you think!** ;) Paul4evr


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! I decide that you guys deserve another chapter! Again, like I said, I'm still getting in the hang of writing again. So please bear with me. Haha! Anyways here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: This is stephenie's book I'm morphing**

**Chapter 2- The Dinner**

"Ow!" I grunted as Alice strung my corset. "Please, Alice, take it easy on me. I would like to breath here."

Alice laughed. "Your highness, you know when a suitor comes, your parents want you to dress to your finest. And that means showing off your wonderful….assets." She giggled.

"Yes, well, no matter how wonderful my 'assets' are, I don't want to pass out because the lack of oxygen my brain is getting. So please, just this once, loosen it a bit." I pleaded.

She sighed and released some of the tension in the strings. "Fine, but when you pop out of your dress because you're not skinny enough, don't blame me."

I laughed. "I wouldn't dare. I'll keep in mind that I asked you to do this for me."

She tapped my shoulder. "Alright, you're all laced up. Now, go put on your dress."

I walked behind my changing wall and pulled the dress down from where it was hanging. I stepped into it and pulled it up. "Hey, Alice. Come and lace the back up for me, please?"

I heard her shuffle over and she got to work. "I find it oddly ironic that you choose a deep blue dress for tonight's dinner. Hoping to catch someone's eye? And by someone I mean, Sir Edward?" She giggled.

I huffed. "I don't see how it is any of your business why I picked this dress."

She laughed. "Whatever, your highness. Remember I know what goes on in that brain of yours. Just saying."

"Enough with the 'your highness' business. Now," I said turning to face her, grabbing her hand and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "How's Jasper and Mary? I haven't heard you talk of them lately."

Alice looked off into the distance smiling to herself. "They're wonderful! Mary took her first steps the other day. You should have seen Jazz's face, he looked insane. We were so happy. She's growing up so fast."

I smiled. "You should bring her here sometime. I haven't seen her in forever."

She looked back at me and nodded. "I'll bring her sometime this week. Although, I'll probably have to fight Jazz's mom for her, she loves that little girl to death." She laughed.

There was a knock at the door, Alice got up and opened it. "Yes?"

One of the guards said, "The king would like her highness to join them now for dinner."

Alice nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her." She closed the door and walked over fixing my clothes and hair one last time. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Now, give this boy a chance. Don't just rule him out simply because he's not Edward. Got it?"

I nodded and walked over to the door opening it. I looked back at her. "You may leave for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that I walked out flanked by two guards. We walked down the corridors and finally reached the doors leading to the dining room. I took a deep breath letting it out. I nodded to the guards that I was ready. They opened the door, and the announcer said, "Princess Isabella Marie Swan of the kingdom of Forks."

Everyone around the table stood as I walked in. A man that had tan skin, dark brown short hair and brown eyes walked up. I offered my hand and he took it bowing slightly and kissing it, "Princess Isabella, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. The talk of your beauty does not compare to the real thing. I'm Prince Jacob Ephraim Black of the kingdom La Push."

"It's a pleasure. And please call me Bella." I smiled at him. I must admit he was very fetching.

He smiled back and nodded. "Bella. Why don't we take a seat and get to know a little about each other. Shall we?"

I nodded and he led me to the seat next to his pulling out the chair allowing me to sit. He sat next to me and put his napkin back in his lap. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled and it was like the sun, "You're very welcome." He replied. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

"I love to read in the gardens. It may sound silly, but I love how relaxing it is. What about you? What do you enjoy?" I asked.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I enjoy many things. But I'd have to say I enjoy crafting swords the most."

"Really? You craft swords? That sounds intriguing." I said honestly.

He nodded and smiled. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. It keeps me busy."

I laughed, "I bet. So, what's your favorite color? I know it's a mundane question, but I'd like to know."

He laughed, "Brown." He answered immediately.

"Really? Why brown?" I asked.

"Because it's the color of your eyes." I blushed at his words. "What's yours?"

I answered automatically, "Green."

"Why is that?" He asked

I laughed nervously thinking of an answer. "Uh, well…. Because it-it reminds me of outside. Yeah! Because it's the color of outside." I answered relieved.

"Huh, that's a justified obvious answer." He smiled, amused.

I awkwardly laughed and looked down at my food.

"The Great Knight Sir Edward Anthony Masen of the kingdom of Forks." The announcer said.

I looked up and watched as the bronzed haired, green eyed god walked in. I think I stopped breathing for a bit. I was distracted when Jacob poked my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" I said, flustered.

"I asked if they always announce a person of high statuses arrival." He said.

I smiled, "Yes, for the most part. Unless, someone doesn't wish to be announced. But my family is always announced, no matter how many times I asked if they wouldn't."

He nodded looking thoughtful, "Why must you be introduced?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "My father says that if we aren't introduced in our own house, then what importance are of we to the rest of the world. It's all about status for him. Our whole life is based off the book of the Old Laws."

Jacob asked, "And why is that?"

I sighed. "Well, again, my father believes that they were made for a reason, and that we should follow them in order to have the best kingdom. But honestly we are no better than any other kingdom that does not go by all the laws of the book. We are at the same rank as of anyone else."

He nodded and looked down at his plate. "In our kingdom, we go by the rules of our people. We make our own punishments and rewards. What we can or cannot do."

"Your kingdom sounds like heaven compared to this prison." I commented.

He laughed, "For the most part, it is. But my father can be strict at times."

I nodded in understanding. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me. I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and stood, looking at my father, "May I be excused?"

My father watched him for a second before nodding. Edward rushed out of the dining hall.

"Well, he is definitely a chipper guy, isn't he?" Jake laughed. Soon the others joined in.

I looked down at my plate.

"Hey are you okay?" Jake whispered.

"I'm feeling a little clammy. I think I just need some air." I said without looking at him, I stood up and asked my father if I could be excused before walking out.

I ran as soon as the doors shut. I ran straight to the garden, and sat under my favorite cherry tree.

I kept running the picture of Edward's expression through my mind. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear anyone approach.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?"

**AN: Ohhhhh cliffy. Haha. Review and I'll try to post faster! Paul4ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so it's been forever since I last updated this story. I'm starting to feel EXTREMELY guilty. So, here you go guys; a treat that I hope you will love. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just simply borrowing the characters and twisting the story around.**

**P.S. While writing this chapter, I listened to a few All American Rejects songs for a little inspiration. **

**Songs:**

**My Paper Heart**

**It Ends Tonight**

**I Wanna**

**Swing, Swing**

**Chapter 3- Possibilities**

_"Hey are you okay?" Jake whispered._

_"I'm feeling a little clammy. I think I just need some air." I said without looking at him, I stood up and asked my father if I could be excused before walking out._

_I ran as soon as the doors shut. I ran straight to the garden, and sat under my favorite cherry tree._

_I kept running the picture of Edward's expression through my mind. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear anyone approach._

_"Bella, what are you doing out here?"_

Taking a deep breath, I slowly tilted my head back and looked up at one of my favorite ladies in waiting, Lady Angela, and replied, "I'm merely rethinking some things. Trying to sort everything out and maybe it'll help clarify things for me."

Angela gathered her skirts and gracefully sat next to me, looking out into the gardens. Without looking at me, she started talking, "I do the exact same thing, you know. I come out here and sit under this very tree to think and try to relax." Looking up at the sky she continued, "Sometimes when I need a distraction from reality I come here and just daydream of what it would be like to be in your position." Looking at me she smirked sadly, "It's times like that when I realize how much effort you put into pleasing your parents. How much you sacrifice to keep them happy with you, just so they have one less thing to worry about." She then turned her face forward and said with a slightly bitter tone, "I don't know how you do it. How you sacrifice yourself for others. How you can just sit and act like everything's perfectly fine, when it's clearly not." She then looked up to me shyly, "I hope you won't be mad, but I also know of your infatuation with Sir Edward. I find it rather capturing how you both hide your feelings for one another."

I looked up at her in one swift motion, my expression full of shock. "How did you-?"

Angela chuckled softly, "Come on, your highness. Give me some credit, really. You'd have to be blind if you couldn't see the undeniable attraction you two share for each other. I must admit, I'm surprised your parents haven't seen it." She chuckled again, "It's funny really, as soon as I met Ben, my parents just knew there was something different about me. They said that I was more cheerful and talkative than I used to be. I hadn't realized I had changed so much, but it happens." She touched her ring adorning her left ring finger with admiration. "Even at the beginning, I just knew he was the one."

I smiled and looked at the stars. "I must say, it is rather a relief that you know. Also, I am so happy for you and Ben. When are you two getting married, by the way? I don't think you've ever mentioned when it was going to be."

Angela's face fell a little. "Right now there is no set time. Ben's working extra hard during combat training, and evening pulling in a few extra hours of watch duty at night. He comes home exhausted in the mornings only getting a few hours of sleep before he sets off on his horse again. Even with all that, it isn't enough. We're saving up what we can, even though it isn't much, we'll make it somehow."

I took Angela's hand. "Oh, Angela, please let me help in anyway possible! I wish you would of told me sooner. We could have you married by the end of the week! You must let me help!"

Angela looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Your majesty, I couldn't ask that of you. It's too much."

"Nonsense," I said, "I'm going to help. I'll write a note to my father and solidify the match, and you could be married by two days hence. It'll be a lovely wedding, the whole palace will be talking about it. Oh, please let me do this, it's the least I could do to repay you for your loyalty."

Angela hesitated before nodding slowly, "Alright, you may."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around her giggling, "It'll be the most beautiful wedding!"

Angela laughed as well smiling broadly and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, your majesty! I promise I will repay you."

I scoffed. "There is no need to repay me, I want to give this to you. Consider it a wedding gift of sorts, as well as a gift of my gratitude. And please, call me Bella."

"If that is what you wish." She replied.

"It is, trust me." I smiled.

Walking down the corridor to my chamber I thought over what had happened at dinner over in my head. I finally decided I wouldn't worry about I further.

The guards opened the doors to my chamber and my ladies quickly came to attend to dressing me for the night.

Settling down in my bed after a bath and changing into my bed clothes, I watched as Alice blew out the last of the candles, a tended the fire one last time.

On her way out she paused at the door, she turned to me and smiled, "Good night, your majesty. Have many good dreams."

"Goodnight, Alice. You as well have pleasant dreams." I replied

She smiled then curtsied before walking out of the room.

I shuffled further under the covers a drifted off to sleep. My dreams filled with, instead of one, two faces. Both handsome, and strong. One with green eyes, bronze hair, and a crooked smile; the other with hair as dark as night, eyes the color of chocolate, and a smile that outshined the sun itself.

Waking up in the morning was hard. The ladies immediately dressed me and I was sent off to have breakfast with everyone. I walked in, the announcer again addressing my entrance.

I took my seat that was open next to Prince Jacob.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Good morning. I do hope you are feeling better?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning to you as well, and yes I am feeling much better. I just needed a little fresh air and some sleep, and now all is better. I hope you slept well."

His smile widened when he heard that I was better, "I'm glad you're feeling well. And yes, it was quite a lovely sleep. Your home is rather comfortable and warm. And it did probably help that down the hall there was a lovely woman."

I blushed, and looked down, "I'm delighted that you had a wonderful rest. Although I would think a lovely woman would be a distraction from sleep, would it not?"

He chuckled at the fact that I was playing along, "At first it seemed so. But after a few minutes it got more comfortable."

I blushed a deeper red and giggled. I looked up as Edward's name was called, but this time he was not alone. On his arm was Lady Tanya of Denali.

My heart stuttered at Edward's beauty, but then tinged with pain as I saw his smile that was clearly because of the woman on his arm. I looked away and down at my plate, unsure of this feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Prince Jacob asked.

I looked up and smiled. "Yes, sorry. I had a little hot flash. All is well now." Standing up quickly, barely registering my movements, I spit out without thinking.

"Prince Jacob Black of the kingdom of La Push, I accept your betrothal. I would be honored to become your wife, and stand by your side."

Everyone sat in silence mostly because of shock before a loud clank of breaking glass sounded from across the table.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to end it there. If I hadn't there wouldn't have been any motive for you guys to read more of my story. So there it is Chapter 3! I hope you guys loved it! REVIEW! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it's been a couple weeks since the last post, and I have decided to let you guys have another chapter. I believe there will be an IMPORTANT authors note at the bottom, sooo look for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I'm borrowing the characters**

**Chapter 4: The wedding & The kiss**

_I blushed a deeper red and giggled. I looked up as Edward's name was called, but this time he was not alone. On his arm was Lady Tanya of Denali._

_My heart stuttered at Edward's beauty, but then tinged with pain as I saw his smile that was clearly because of the woman on his arm. I looked away and down at my plate, unsure of this feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach._

_"Are you alright?" Prince Jacob asked._

_I looked up and smiled. "Yes, sorry. I had a little hot flash. All is well now." Standing up quickly, barely registering my movements, I spit out without thinking._

_"Prince Jacob Black of the kingdom of La Push, I accept your betrothal. I would be honored to become your wife, and stand by your side."_

_Everyone sat in silence mostly because of shock before a loud clank of breaking glass sounded from across the table._

Everyone dropped their attention from me and looked at Sir Edward. His eyes had turned a stormy green, and his face was slightly red.

"Is there something wrong, Sir Edward?" The king asked breaking through the thick silence.

Edward looked at him in embarrassment, "No, your majesty. I was just surprised at what Princess Isabella said, nothing more. I am greatly sorry for the destruction of this fine glass."

My dad looked at Sir Edward with an odd expression, then turned his eyes to mine. "Indeed, Isabella that was a rather shocking announcement. I must say I am greatly surprised and happy for you and Prince Jacob. I believe congratulations are in order."

Prince Jacob finally stood up and kissed my cheek with affection, "Thank you, Princess Isabella. I am beyond happy that you have agreed to my proposal. I believe you have just made me one of the happiest men alive."

I blushed at his words then turned to my father, "If you wouldn't mind, your highness, I would like to start on the preparations at once. And I also have another matter to discuss with you."

My father smiled, "Of course, my dear. And what is it?"

I passed the letter I had written to one of the servers and asked them to give it to the king. Once it reached the king he read over it quickly, then looked up. He subtly nodded at me, and I smiled, and went back to eating.

"So, Bella, is it? I must admit, I don't see what all the fuss is about. You're rather plain looking to me." I heard a nasily voice sneer.

I looked across from me at Lady Tanya in surprise and anger. "It's Princess Isabella to you. And as for that comment, I'm surprised you have the nerve to say such a thing."

Lady Tanya just smirked, and said, "You'd be surprised at what I can get away with, dear."

I raised my brow and looked at Sir Edward, "Your dating is quite…charming, Sir Edward. I didn't know you had such high quality taste. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with Alice. I hope you two have a lovely evening."

I stood up gracefully and looked at Prince Jacob, "Would you join me? It does concern you too, since it's our wedding."

Jacob stood from his seat and grab my hand and put it in the crease of his arm. I smiled at him and made to exit.

"Oh, Isabella!," Tanya said, I turned and looked at her, her smile turned up, "I just wanted to say, we will have a lovely evening." She then turned to Sir Edward and grabbed his face and planted her mouth on his.

I turned and dragged Prince Jacob with me, hearing her laughs following us out of the dining hall.

"Isabella!" Prince Jacob gasped, I turned and looked at him. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

I wiped my hand under my eye and saw the tears I didn't notice falling. "I'm sorry, Jake. She just always gets to me. Excuse my evil words, but that woman is a witch."

Jacob lifted his hands to my face and wiped at the tears gently. "What she said was horrible, Bella. And I don't blame you for thinking she is a witch, because I agree. But you can't let her get to you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Thank you, Jake."

I felt the gentle pressure of his lips touch my forehead, lingering. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see a conflicted look upon his face.

"What is it, Jacob?" I reached up and touch his face.

He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and smiling as if nothing had happened. "Nothing, I was just thinking how it's getting late. We don't want Alice to be kept far longer than she needs to be."

I looked at him for a second, then dismissed the concern. "Yes, of course. We best be on our way."

Prince Jacob looked relieved that I hadn't pushed the matter further.

"Isabella, Prince Jacob! To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit. Good news I hope." Alice said with a smile.

Prince Jacob smiled broadly and greeted Alice with a kiss to her hand. "Very good news, indeed, mi' lady. Princess Isabella has agreed to marry me, isn't that just wonderful?"

Alice looked at me with surprise but maintaining the ecstatic look upon her face. "Oh my, that is great news! Congratulations! I hope you have come to ask my assistance in the planning, I'd be very disappointed if I wasn't allowed to help."

I rolled my eyes and laugh, "Of course, we have come to ask your assistance with our wedding. Who else would I pick? Besides you are one of my best ladies. Also, I will need your assistance with Lady Angela and Sir Ben's wedding. It is set for three day from today; I do hope you can gather things quickly."

Alice clapped her hands in joy and hugged me tightly. "Yay! It would be an honor, as for the other, everything will be ready in time, I believe I still have Angela's measurements from the last fitting, but just to be sure I'll ask her to come and take them again."

"Now that that is taken care of, Bella would you join me for a stroll out in the gardens?" Jacob asked his hand extended out to me.

I looked at Alice who was smiling sweetly, then turned my attention to Jacob taking his hand, "I'd love to," turning back to Alice I smiled and said, "Goodbye, Alice. I'll see you later tonight. Do you need any help?"

"No, no, shoo shoo! I have to start my work if I want to accomplish a wedding for three days. But thank you. Now, go. Have fun!"

I smiled and left with Jacob. The walk to the gardens seemed so short, we filled our time with light words never going into serious memories.

"So, like I was saying, my good friend Paul was riding his horse and turned around for one second and Bam! A branch hit him from the back of the head and he fell off his horse, of course his boot got stuck in the reins and the horse dragged him for a whole ten minutes until Paul was finally able to cut himself loose. It was the funniest thing." Jacob said chuckling the whole time.

I laughed, and let out a little snort, then blushed in embarrassment and covered my face. Prince Jacob looked over at me and his face softened he lifted his hands and took mine off my faces, still holding them he said, "Don't hide from me, I won't judge you for the cute laugh you have. There is no reason to be embarrassed." He looked into my eyes and smiled broadly.

This was the moment I realized that Jacob himself was a beautiful person inside and out, that he was more than just a charming handsome prince. No, he had a heart and he just knew how to make someone smile and laugh when they were sad or absolutely mortified. I looked into his eyes, feeling like I was looking into his soul, as well as he was looking into mine. His expression changed, and he looked like he was debating something silently with himself. He started to lean towards me, and I realized that he was going to kiss me. Leaning in I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. I felt his breath on my face as he came closer. His lips finally finding mine. It was like a small spark began to ignite in my body and I sighed in complete comfort. He took that as a sign and deepened the kiss.

A throat cleared nearby and Jacob pulled away quickly, and looked at the person before closing his eyes and sighing in frustration. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sir Edward with a look of torture on his face.

I turned my back on him, and said, "May we help you?"

I heard the hurt in his voice, "I was just wondering if I may have a word with you, Bella."

I turned and said with no emotion, "It's Princess Isabella to you, Sir. And as for talking, I believe I have nothing to say. Besides, aren't you supposed to be with Lady Tanya having a great evening?"

He looked shocked, "I-." Then he shook his head and turned around abruptly and walked away.

I sighed and turned back to Jacob. He took me into his arms and pulled me close. "That was a little harsh. Don't you think?"

I looked up at him, "I suppose. But I really didn't like that he interrupted us." I smiled slightly.

Jacob smiled then leaned in, grabbing my face he pulled me to him and kissed me. I returned the kiss, but the whole time I was thinking of how wrong I was. I forced the bad thoughts away and gave myself into the kiss wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck.

Maybe, just maybe everything would work out as I hoped it would. Also, how maybe this betrothal wasn't a bad idea.

****IMPORTANT MESSAGE****

**So I have decided that the tenth reviewer for this story will get to see the next chapter before I post it. Now, I haven't written it yet, but I will.**

**Also, I would like some input as to what I should add, or maybe how I ccould make this story better. Might even think of getting a beta….So also, looking for any possible betas that would like to help with this story!**

**Anyways Review! And Love you guys!**

**Paul4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ok Guys, it's been awhile, I was experiencing a writer's block, and still sort of am. I wanted to post this chapter out there anyways, and same goes for last chapter: Tenth reviewer gets the next chapter before anyone else sees it. Also, I am looking into getting a beta…soooo anyone interested please inbox me(: **

…**.Oh and before I forget, I am also considering changing this story from Teen to Mature. I am not completely set on it yet, so if there are any problems with that being done, please let me know. **

**Anywhoo, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just simply borrowing the characters.**

Chapter 5 – United As One

**Three Days Later**

"I don't believe I am going to be able to go through with this, Bella. I believe I am going to be sick." Lady Angela said, covering up her face.

I chuckled and grabbed Angela's hands in mine, smiling I looked into her eyes and said, "You can't back out now, Angela. Think of Ben. He will be with you through this, waiting for you at the end of that aisle, smiling broadly, and finally being able to call you his wife, his partner, his everything. You guys have been waiting for this, and finally you are going to get the wedding you deserve. You're worrying over nothing. All will be well in the end."

Angela smiled a watery smile, hugging me she choked out, "Oh, Bella, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what I have done to deserve your kindness. I thank you for all you have done for me, and all the kindness you have shown me."

My eyes became teary and I took a step back dabbing at my face making sure not to smear Alice's master piece. Angela and me looked at each other and laughed.

There was a knock on the door and we looked over, Angela calling out a hasty, "Come in!"

Angela's father walked in and bowed towards me before looking up at the both of us. "It's time."

I looked at Angela one last time and touched her shoulder, looking into her nervous eyes, I said, "Remember Ben."

She smiled and nodded.

I gathered my skirts and walked out of the door and down the hall of the church. Edward, being the best man, came to my side and offered his arm. I rested my hand in the crease of is elbow without looking at him. I could feel how tense he was, and the dense atmosphere settling around us.

He looked over at me and smiled, "You look extraordinary."

I offered him a tense smile and said, "You as well." And he did, the suit tailored for him fit his body wonderfully. Not to tight but not too loose either. I looked forward and the guards standing on both sides opened the doors for us and we proceeded to walk down the aisle. I looked over the crowd, and my eyes immediately stopped at Jacob's smiling face. He mouthed to me, "You look beautiful."

I blush, and nodded in thanks, before mouthing subtly, "You too."

His grin widened and he nodded back.

I turned my face forward, catching a few eyes as I walked. Finally, Edward and I reached the alter dropping our hands, mine immediately going to the flowers in my other hand, his to his side. I positioned myself to the left side to the alter and faced the crowd.

The pianist suddenly changed his tune, and began playing the wedding march. Everyone in attendance stood and faced the door. But I didn't look at the door. No, I turned and looked at the lucky man of today.

Ben's face changed from nervous to one of utter joy, as his eyes finally met the ones of his beloved. It was a beautiful sight. I looked over his shoulder and saw the Sir Edward was staring directly at me. I nervously fidgeted before turning my eyes to the beautiful bride.

Her father lifted the veil and kissed her cheek, taking Angela and Ben's hands and joining them together. Then they both turned to the priest but not taking their eyes off each other as they listened and spoke the words the priest recited.

Time flew and before you knew it, the priest was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Benjamin, you may kiss your bride."

Applause rose as the couple kissed.

The reception was held in the castles ballroom. Alice had thought of everything, from the ice sculpture to the color of the waiter's vests. It was amazing to look at.

When the couple of the night had finally arrived the crowd erupted once again, and Angela and Ben blushed and looked at each other before Ben gave Angela a soft kiss. The applause grew louder, and Ben pulled away chuckling. He took Angela's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, pulling her close, the band began to play.

When the song ended the band began another, and more couples joined in.

"Would you give me the honor of this dance, Isabella?" A voice from behind me said.

I jumped startled and turned around. "Jacob, you scared me. But, yes, I would love to dance with you." I offered him my hand. He tucked it into the crease of his arm before leading me to the dance floor.

He pulled me close and looked into my eyes, smiling tenderly. "I meant it when I said you looked beautiful tonight. You outshine every lady here."

I blushed and looked down at the button of his shirt. "Jacob, although I am flattered at the compliment, you're not supposed to say that when it's someone's wedding day. Besides, I know Angela looks far more extraordinary."

He lifts my chin and I look up at his face. "Bella, I merely speak the truth. You are the most beautiful woman here. Yes, Angela looks amazing, but you, you are beyond words. I can't wait for our wedding, to finally be able to call you my wife."

I blushed a deeper red, and responded, "Me neither. I can't wait to call you my husband." I felt a pang in my chest but ignored it.

He smiled wide, and pulled me in closer, he whispered, so quietly, I almost didn't catch it, "I love the way you say my husband."

I smiled softly and I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I love having you in my arms. Bella, I lov-."

A throat cleared, and Jake huffed in annoyance. I looked up at Sir Edward, his eyes focused upon me. "May I cut in?"

I looked up at Jacob, willing him to say no. But Jacob just smiled tightly and said, "Yes, I believe I will go grab us some champagne. I'll be back." He shot Edward a meaningful look.

I looked away as Edward gathered me in his arms.

We began a basic box step dance in silence, before Edward sighed and asked, "Are you ever going to talk to me?"  
>I looked at him shocked, before composing my emotions. "I never said I wouldn't talk to you."<p>

Edward rolled his eyes, before replying, "Well, you certainly have not been overly friendly towards me. Is it because of Tanya?"

My eyes flashed, and I took a step back, "No, it's not because of…._Tanya."_ I said her name with malice.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds and looks like it is."

I dropped my hands from his and looked at him square in the eye, "Yes, I am sure. And for you to question me is appalling."  
>He looked at me, shocked, "I meant nothing by it, I was just trying to clear up what I had done. I have been beating myself up for days wondering what I could have done wrong. I just don't get it."<p>

I searched my thoughts, trying to come up with something to say, but just as I was about to open my mouth, another voice cut in.

"Eddie! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, darling." Tanya's sickly sweet voice came from behind.

I felt my face get hot and looked down in anger, and embarrassment. I then mustered up my courage and looked up at him. "Have a good night….Eddie." And with that I turned on my heal searching for the nearest bathroom.

This night had gone from amazing to a disaster.

****Authors Note: Okay, sooooo that's the end….Of this chapter! Haha…. Again like I said at the beginning of this chapter:**

**Tenth reviewer gets the next chapter before anyone else sees it. Also, I am looking into getting a beta…soooo anyone interested please inbox me(: **

…**.Oh and before I forget, I am also considering changing this story from Teen to Mature. I am not completely set on it yet, so if there are any problems with that being done, please let me know. **

**Anyways REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Paul4Ever**


End file.
